


woman of the world

by ImGayForAzula



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGayForAzula/pseuds/ImGayForAzula
Summary: “Shadowsan! I see you are back from your mission, where’s sterk? I’d like to introduce her to my newest henchmodel.”Shadowsan looked down. “She- there was an accident.”Two years.For two whole years Sterk was undercover in Belgium under the name Hannah while Shadowsan had tricked the faculty into thinking she was dead.He expected her to just live a normal life in Belgium, like he intended for her.But when team red has a caper in Belgium he realizes that this is not what happened.
Kudos: 2





	1. Sterk/Hannah

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely get updated very slowly, since I’m working on multiple stories and also have school.  
> Every time I add a new OC I’ll post a chapter that’s all about them.

Backstory and personality:  
Hannah was kidnapped from her home in Belgium when she was ten years old, right after Carmen escaped the Island. (I realize that Carmen was most likely seventeen at the time, this story does not stick to the original story most of the time.) She was given the code name sterk, meaning strong in Dutch. Dr Bellum wiped her memory and rewired her brain to make her think she was saved from her family by VILE after they tried to put her into human trafficking.  
She was given the name Hannah after she went undercover in Belgium, where she lived with a family who thought she was just an exchange student coming to live with them for a while, and then took her in. Shadowsan purposely left her in Belgium to try and give her a normal life in her homeland.  
Hannah has a strong hatred towards Carmen, since she believes that Carmen betrayed her family.  
Hannah is kind hearted and a surprisingly good person even though she was raised at VILE. 

Appearance:  
Hannah has brown, fluffy, just above shoulder length hair that she usually keeps down. She has a small mole under the corner of her right eye, and lots of small moles all over her arms and legs. She has light skin that’s a little towards the pale side, even though she lives on an island, she burns easier than she tans. (Yeah she’s white but don’t worry she’s not straight lol.) Hannah has been a fan of Japanese street wear ever since Paper Star introduced it to her and her wardrobe consists of Paper Star’s old clothes that don’t fit her anymore.

More might be added to this later.


	2. team red visits Belgium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team red visits Belgium for the first time ever. Sadly it’s not for a vacation but for a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short first chapter. This chapter is just meant to explain why team red is in Belgium. Next chapter we’ll meet Hannah and the real story will start.

Antwerp airport, 01:00 p.m.

“So why are we here again? Belgium doesn’t really have anything that VILE would steal, right?” Ivy spoke into her com to Player.  
“Not really, no. But boy does it have history!  
Belgium is often called 'the cockpit of Europe' Belgium is so-called because it has been the site of more European battles than any other country one of them being the Battle of Waterloo. But Belgium is better know for it’s chocolate, waffles, fries and beer than it’s history.” Zack suddenly didn’t look as uninterested anymore. “Yum! fries!”  
“That’s not what we’re here for Zack. We’re here because we have reason to believe that VILE is planning to steal the Monument of Recognition in Kalmthout.”  
Everyone stayed silent for a moment before Ivy spoke up. “Hate to break it to you Player but none of us know what that is.”  
“Well red does!”  
Team red left the airport, luggage in hands.  
“I’ll explain it when we’re checked into our hotel.”

Van der Valk Hotel Dennenhof, 01:30 p.m.

“So basically, Canada kicked some nazi ass-“  
“AS THEY SHOULD” Ivy yelled/interrupt from the other room.  
“-and Belgium was so happy that they gave them a monument?” Zack questioned.  
“Rightly so!” Player said. “We Canadians don’t fuck around!”  
“But why would VILE want to steal it?” Ivy asked.  
“Well, we don’t know. But Player found security camera footage of Dash Haber taking pictures of the monument, about two days ago.”  
Zack’s eyes seemed to light up at the mention of Dash. “Oh yeah then we should check out. Yeah, totally totally totally!”  
“Well team, the Monument of Recognition is built right next to a restaurant. Why don’t we scope out the area and have lunch?


	3. Matt Vanderbroeke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character!   
> Matt Vanderbroeke

Matt Vanderbroeke

Personality and backstory:  
Matt is 14 years old and the son of Alex Vanderbroeke and Johanne Stierx, Matt always wanted to have a sibling so when Sterk who he knows as Hannah, joined the family he was ecstatic. The two are inseparable and will only be seen apart for short periods of time.   
Matt spends a lot of his time on the internet and so makes many new online friends.

Appearance:  
Matt has red hair from his father and dark eyes from his mother. He’s also got a ton of freckles dotting his face.  
Matt’s clothing style usually consists of shortsleeved shirts, hoodies and jeans. Kinda what you’d expect from a fourteen year old boy.


	4. found her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterk makes her first appearance and Shadowsan gets confronted by someone who he’d thought he’d never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me realizing I should’ve probably just stuck to oneshots.

bistro Heide statie, 02:00 p.m.

Team red sat at a table outside the restaurant, finishing up their drinks before they’d scope out the area.  
Meanwhile Zack was trying to figure out why what he just ate didn’t classify as a panini.  
“IVY IT’S JUST A GRILLED CHEESE WITH HAM.”  
“IT’S A CROQUE MONSIEUR ZACK! WITH THAT LOGIC, PIZZA IS JUST AN OPEN FACED PANINI!”  
Zack was about to screech out his epic comeback, when he noticed a girl walking up to them. “Is she- is she coming at us right now?” Zack pointed to a girl who had just passed the monument of recognition and was now heading for their table.  
Shadowsan seemed to be caught of guard as she walked closer. Staring him directly in the eye.”   
Carmen knew she was bad news and decided to take action. “Sorry we don’t speak Dutch.” The girl turned to Carmen. “Je moet niet liegen hoor.” “͟Y͟o͟u͟ d͟o͟n͟’͟t͟ h͟a͟v͟e͟ t͟o͟ l͟i͟e͟.“ She was indeed lying, Carmen had two Dutch nannies growing up, and both insisted on teaching her the language.  
She then turned to Shadowsan. “A word, eleven p.m. on the Willy Vandersteen plaza. Don’t bring anyone.  
With that she turned around again, heading towards the train station.

“I can explain.”

Van der Valk Hotel Dennenhof, 02:30p.m.

Team red sat down in their hotel room, player on video call.  
“So” Carmen said. “Explain.”  
Shadowsan looked down in shame. “It all started when you escaped the island.”   
Carmen looked surprised. “What do you mean with that? Why did that girl know you?”  
“After you left, VILE was in complete disarray. We tried finding you, to bring you back home-“  
“That place was never my home” Carmen interrupted. “And you know that well enough.”  
“That’s not what coach Brunt thought, after we gave up the search she became even more... intolerant than she already was. So to try and make her forget about you, we plucked a random kid from the street and kept her like we used to keep you. Dr Bellum mind wiped her and made her think that we saved her from a human trafficking organization. Coach Brunt gave her the code name Sterk, as a reference to her homeland. She never got completely over you, but Sterk made her behavior a little more tolerable. Everyone loved to have Sterk around, but I wanted nothing more than have her gone. Not because I hated her, but because I cared about her.” Shadowsan sighed deeply. “On the island she had no future, not a good one at least. So I told the rest of the faculty that I’d take her on her first mission. While I told Sterk that she’d go undercover as a foreign exchange student and stay with a family who I told her had ties with the Japanese mafia, who was at the time big enemies of VILE. I told her to collect as much information as she could, and then I’d come pick her up after three months.”  
Carmen’s frown turned to a look of understanding. “But you didn’t. You were just trying to make sure that what happened to me, wouldn’t happen to her.”  
“But if she knows you, then why was she so... direct to you back in Heide?”  
Shadowsan looked amused. “I betrayed her trust, lied to her, abandoned her in a different country. She has plenty of reasons to be upset with me.”   
The whole team fell silent, processing the situation.

grrrrrrrrrr

“Bro, we literally just had lunch.”

Sterk’s home, 05:00 p.m.

The door to Matt and Sterk’s room burst open, revealing the marvelous Matt Stierx.  
“EY YO SHAWTY!”  
Sterk, who had been sitting at her desk and playing videogames, turned to Matt in her desk chair. “HOE GAAT HET SHAWTY?” “H͟o͟w͟ a͟r͟e͟ ͟yo͟u͟ s͟h͟a͟w͟t͟ ͟y?͟” Exclaimed Sterk, a huge grin on her face.  
Matt closed the door behind him and sat down at his desk, next to Sterk. “Best wel goed hoor, Player wil videobellen. Dat vind je niet erg, toch? “P͟r͟e͟t͟t͟ ͟y ͟go͟o͟d͟,͟ P͟l͟a͟ ͟ye͟r͟ w͟a͟n͟t͟’s͟ t͟o͟ v͟i͟d͟e͟o͟c͟a͟l͟l͟.͟ Y͟o͟u͟ d͟o͟n͟’t͟ m͟i͟n͟d͟,͟ r͟i͟ ͟gh͟t͟?͟”  
Player was one of Matt’s oldest internet friends, he was constantly talking about him, and Sterk had actually talked to the guy a couple times before. The only thing that worried her a bit was his name. No one in this day and age cares about giving out their first names on the internet. So why did this kid care? But then again, maybe she was just overthinking again.  
“Nee hoor, maakt me niets uit.” “N͟o, I͟ d͟o͟n͟’͟t͟ m͟i͟n͟d͟.͟”  
Matt logged into his Discord and called Player.  
“Hey Matt, what’s up?” There were aggressive typing sounds coming from the other line.  
“Not much. Uhm... u almost done with work?”  
The typing slowed down as Player answered. “Oh yeah, sorry about that. I’ll take a break,  
I’m just kinda swamped because my friend Red needs me to do a background check on someone.  
Sterk raised her eyebrow in curiosity. “Hey player, it’s me Hannah by the way. What job do you do again?”  
Player paused for a second before answering. “I exploit computer systems or networks to identify security flaws and make improvement recommendations.”  
Sterk chuckled, he really thought he could fool her? “A white hat hacker huh? screening people doesn’t seem very white hat to me.”  
Matt turned on his webcam. “He’s doing it for a friend. Hey Hannah, scoot closer so you’re in frame.  
Player turned on his camera and started messaging someone on his phone while Sterk paused her game and pushed her chair closer to Matt’s. “So, who’s background are you checking Player?”   
Sterk grabbed her phone from her pocket. “Matt I don’t think that’s how-“ “Shut it Hannah.”  
“I don’t think I can tell you.” Player said and put down his phone, looking at his computer for the first time since the call started. “You wanna play mine-“ Player’s eyes widened as they caught upon Sterk. “Uhm, hey dude, I’ve got to go. But I’ll call you again tomorrow. Okay bye!”  
Sterk smirked and looked at Matt. “Wow, je bent zo saai that je vrienden niet eens vijf minuten met je willen bellen.” “W͟o͟w͟,͟ Y͟o͟u͟’͟r͟e͟ s͟o͟ b͟o͟r͟i͟n͟ ͟g t͟h͟a͟t͟ ͟yo͟u͟r͟ f͟r͟i͟e͟n͟d͟s͟ w͟o͟n͟’͟t͟ e͟v͟e͟n͟ t͟a͟l͟k͟ t͟o͟ ͟yo͟u͟ f͟o͟r͟ f͟i͟v͟e͟ m͟i͟n͟t͟u͟t͟e͟s͟.͟  
“Shut up Hannah!”

Meanwhile with team red

Zack and Ivy were arguing about dinner, 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻.  
“I SWEAR TO GOD IVY, IF I HAVE TO EAT FROM THAT STUPID FUCKING FRY STORE, I WILL PUKE!”  
“WHY DO YOU HATE IT SO MUCH? YOU’VE NEVER BEEN THERE!”  
Zack threw his arms in the air. “IT’S RIGHT NEXT TO A VENDING MACHINE FOR BREAD! I DON’T TRUST THAT SHIT!”  
Before Ivy could react, Carmen and Shadowsan walked in. “We’ll be eating late tonight, guys. Player found the IP address of our target. We’re heading there now.”


End file.
